


Drowned in Bliss

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking Kink, Ejaculation, Feelings, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, earlobe bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gavin doesn't understand why, and how he finds himself here.In the former archive room with the android he absolutely despises.Those hands squeeze tightly around his neck.Oh, oh. That felt good.





	Drowned in Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad that I have been given the opportunity to participate in Convin's Secret Santa.
> 
> This fanfic is for you.  
> @grahamcraclcer on tumblr.
> 
> Out of the prompts that have been given, I chose;  
> Gavin getting politely choked and loving it. ;)
> 
> I know that I strayed a little bit away from the original prompt but I hope this is enjoyable.

God knows how they’ve gotten in here, the abandoned archive room of the police department.  
  
What Gavin does know is that Connor has his hands wrapped around the man’s neck, squeezing the detective’s throat and he’s enjoying each and every second of it.  
  
“It doesn’t take much for me to tell that you’re enjoying this, Detective Reed.” Connor’s grip tightened around the man’s neck. The man gazed directly back at him. A careless moan slipping past his lips, cheeks flushing red.  
  
Never, ever would Gavin have thought that the android he utterly despised would have him at chokehold and certainly not have ever thought that he would be enjoying it.  
  
He huffed, shifting his head to the side, embarrassed by his sudden arousal.  
  
The fact that he was getting turned on by this.  
  
“This much has you that aroused, Detective?” Connor teased cheekily, his caramel brown eyes focused on the hardening bulge between the man’s legs.  
  
He could feel the lack of oxygen getting to him as his face was turning into a bluish hue, eyes rolling back in both pleasure and pain.  
  
Connor loosens his grip on the man’s neck, scanning the man’s vitals before deciding to instigate something more intimate, noticing the dilation of pupils and increased heart rate.  
  
Signs of arousal.  
  
Gavin gasps, oxygen rushing into his lungs as he breathed deeply, cheeks flushed, missing the tightness around his neck.  
  
He inhaled, facing away from the android who retracted his hand from his neck.  
  
He’s embarrassed.  
  
He loved that, he _loved_ that so much. And he moaned, _moaned_ like a horny bitch in the heat.  
  
But the problem laid here... out of all people. Connor. It was Connor who had been able to get such a reaction out of him.  
  
Tina knew, but everyone else had been oblivious to his malicious behavior towards the android. Gavin had taken a liking to Connor, chose to worst way to approach him and now here they were.  
  
He shifts, the tightness in his pants not easing one bit.  
  
“Detective,” Connor speaks, dazzling eyes meeting his again, Gavin’s heart thudded loudly and he couldn’t tear away his gaze from the android’s.  
  
He was so nervous.  
  
“You enjoyed that, didn’t you? You loved that so much.” His voice is sultry, deeper and so much more seductive.  
  
Gavin’s words are caught in his throat, as he blinked dumbfoundedly.  
  
“O-O-Of course I didn’t enjoy that, dipshit!” Gavin’s flustered and some words manage to escape his lips before Connor’s lips meet his own, and he’s in shock.  
  
But it’s certainly not unwelcomed.  
  
“You don’t have to lie to me, Detective.”  
  
He’s stunned by the sudden sweet kiss on his lips, the android softly biting his lower lip. He feels Connor, sliding his tongue against his, and he loses himself in the deepening kiss.  
  
He flutters his eyes shut, letting the android take over his body, feeling a soft hand squeeze his ass, pushing him right up against the wall.  
  
Gavin doesn’t understand, doesn’t understand why or how this could be feeling so good. This android, this android he’s hated for MONTHS, had him pinned up against a wall in a kiss and he’s loving every second of this.  
  
Wanting more, needing more.  
  
Gavin finally manages to pull away from the kiss, a string of saliva quickly broken off and he inhales deeply, cheeks flushed red.  
  
“Fuck me already.” He can’t think straight, his mind is spinning and he’s swept up in this amazing feeling.  
  
“My pleasure.” Connor’s voice sounds absolutely perfect against his ear and he shudders, letting the android take over his body, ruining him.

* * *

He doesn’t know how much time has elapsed, he’s disoriented, countless moans of pleasure escaping from his lips, cum leaking down his ass as Connor thrusts inside of him once again, causing him to wince.  
  
Gavin’s lost his mind, that’s for sure.  
  
All he can feel is the skin slapping against his and Connor’s fingers wrapped tightly against his neck, squeezing, causing him to tighten down onto him.  
  
“You look good like this, my cum dripping down your legs. My perfect cumslut.” Connor spoke, amused at the very sight of Gavin grinding down back onto him, taking more than he was ever capable of.  
  
He pulls out, the tip grazing the Detective’s rim, before pushing back in, causing Gavin to scream.  
  
“You like that, huh? You wanted me to choke you ever since we met?” Connor’s thrusting quickly into the man’s smaller body, whispering dirty desires into the man ear.  
  
“Please let me cum.” Gavin manages to say as the hands loosen around his neck and he inhales, feeling Connor pound against that particular sweet spot.  
  
He feels himself being milked dry, spurts of hot cum hitting the tiles and the pressure between his legs dissipating slowly.  
  
Then he feels a warmth coat his insides and numerous moans escaping both their lips.  
  
They lie there for a few moments, wrapped in each other’s arms.  
  
So perfect, Gavin loves the warm body right alongside his.  
  
He’s just been so confused, frustrated and stressed out for the past year ever since he’s met Connor, the android revolution and his feelings.  
  
Feelings for a machine.  
Gavin doesn’t bother thinking about that fact at this time, not right now.  
  
He’s so exhausted after going multiple rounds in the former archive room.  
  
He flutters his eyes shut, so overwhelming content.  
  
Gavin could briefly register Connor pulling out of his poor abused hole, making sure not to alert him before placing a soft kiss right against his earlobe.  
  
Before he falls into a deep sleep, the man hears a shuffle of movement.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Gavin.” Connor hums contently, as he cleans up the mess of fluids on the tiles and the detective himself.  
  
_**“You were the best gift I could have ever asked for.”** _


End file.
